Crimson Rose Romance
by anime whitewolf
Summary: Branch off from opener, "Entrance of Eve", where Eve spends her first week in the Country of Love. Will she let the flamboyant, flirtatious nation into her heart, or will she just push him out because of his nature? FranceXOC. Sorry, no lemon. Suck at summaries. Read to find out more! XD
1. The Game Begins

Hey all. So, I'm hoping that you all like this. Every one of these that comes off the opener, "Entrance of Eve", will have about 6 or 7 chapters (for each day she's in the named country) and two or three "helpers" (those other countries that happen to help out the main one).

I don't own Hetalia...duh.

Also, I would like NICE help here from anyone who does in fact speak French with the whole thing...I used an online translator...OTL

* * *

From the moment Eve had stepped into the room, a certain Frenchman had become as giddy as ever. He now had begun formulating a plan: he would approach her after the world meeting had been called to a close and invite her to dinner. For someone like him, getting a "yes" would be all too easy. Over dinner he would learn what he could about her and her status to assess weather he should focus on that or her very charming appearance.

Of course when she had begun her explanation of who she was and why she was there, the flamboyant nation realized that this plan may not work out. She seemed very intelligent as she not only knew the correct answers to all the questions, but after the third question he noted that she knew who everyone was. Japan was about to speak up, but France cut him off as he did.

"I see someone has done their research quite well." He said with amusement apparent in his voice. By this point he just assumed she had gathered quite a bit of information about each country to be prepared for such questions to earn their trust. "I have something a bit more challenging for you to answer, mon cher, and this one is only to me. Who was the first person I ever felt love towards?" Eve almost seemed taken back by the seriousness of the question, but just as France was about to mock her lack of knowledge she walked to him and whispered something in his ear.

"You and I both know you haven't experienced true love towards anyone." France could feel the girls soft breath on his ear as his smug expression completely faded. 'She knows?!' He thought, turning to give her a surprised look as she backed off. "H-how do you..?" "I told you, I am a part of all of you. I know everything you try to hide from others, mon amour." The sudden slip to the French term left France in shivers. He hadn't been spoken to in such a way in his own language and wasn't used to receiving such advances, which partly scared him and partly enhanced his urge to court this lovely young woman.

During the meeting, Eve mentioned something about spending a set amount of time in each country to help the present nations get to know her. France, of course, was only concerned with the fact that she would first visit _his _country. Eventually, the world meeting ended and as Eve made her way out, France quickly followed behind. "Eve, mon ami, wait up!" He called cheerily. The young woman seemed to slow her pace, but she continued walking. Catching up was easy enough with her now slowed pace and doing such took only seconds for the Frenchman.

"Why the rush? Too shy to stay around someone such as me?" France teased. He knew that this usually brought about the girls' shyness, after which the flirting would get much easier...usually. "Shy isn't exactly the word for it." Eve replied with a smile. France gave her a confused look, his tacit question answered by her next statement.

"Don't think I don't see the game you've laid out. You think by getting me shy and passive you could probably easily win me over." She pinned him on that note and they both stopped walking. Luckily no one was going their same direction, so they merely stood and stared at each other. The look in Eve's eyes was nothing less than determination, while France carried a surprised look: only Eve could tell that there was any more than that to his stare. "I don't have money, crops, or anything you don't already have. As I said before, I am Everyone and thus I have nothing that you could possibly use against me. All I have is something very handy when used against someone else."

France seemed to think on this for a moment. "And what would that be?" He asked her with a sly smile, assuming he knew the answer. "Information." Eve said simply. This answer didn't surprise him. "I know everything about you. You claim you 'fall in love' with anything that is beautiful, but you and I both know that little line is used for pickups. You don't really care as long as you have fun."

France seemed about as excited as Eve had been at the moment she had in fact stumped the blonde before her. "Then this chase should entertain me for quite a while to come." He answered before this time allowing her to walk away from the meeting room. He followed behind her, having already offered to travel with the feisty young woman since they were going to the same place. He had even offered to let her stay in his home, which she had surprisingly accepted.

The plane ride back was full of idle chatter about Eve's plans while she was in France's beautiful country and France adjusting said plans slightly so that he could accompany her. He couldn't have someone take his new distraction away from him. Eve didn't seem to protest against this, but after a moment of him rearranging her plans she spoke up. "France?" She said, waiting for a pause to interrupt.

"Yes, qu'est-ce que c'est?" France asked, now allowing her to speak. "I know you're trying to get closer to me, so I'll tell you something now so you aren't confused later." Eve told him, watching the blonde who seemed to now be anxious for the advice.

"I know you very much enjoy chasing women, but when it comes to me, I'd rather do the chasing myself. I like to know that my efforts aren't being wasted on someone I don't really care for, so I wait until I see someone worth my time before I do anything." She told him. France seemed taken back for a moment before a playful smile appeared in his face. "I was right. This is going to be fun." He said triumphantly. Eve only smiled, rolling her eyes as he continued make plans for the two.

The plane landed shortly after he finished with their plans, sure to stuff as much sight-seeing into the week she would stay with him as possible, and the two disembarked. Though Eve had hoped to get some rest on the plane, her efforts had all been for naught as a certain eccentric Frenchman kept her awake to plan. She was more than exhausted at this point but she tried her best to hide it from France...this didn't work for very long.

"Eve, comment vas-tu?" She heard France ask. Only at that point did she notice she was walking considerably slower than he was and was about five feet behind him. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." Eve said with a nervous smile as she caught up to him. "You're a terrible lair, mon cher, but I suppose I should have let you rest on the plane. You must not be accustomed to travel." He pointed out. He'd figured it out, so why try and act like she was okay...?

...To keep a sense of pride. She'd sleep plenty at night. It was the middle of the day now, and the fatigue she would face later would help her adjust. "No, really, France, I'm fine." She told him, now keeping pace with him. France watched her for a moment before giving a shrug. "If you insist, mon sture." He said with a smirk.

Instead of taking a cab to France's home as she had expected, the two merely walked through the town to get there. He had told her it wasn't too far, but by the time they got there Eve was ready to curl up in a bed and stay there for the week. The walk coupled with the jet lag wasn't something she was used to though she could handle either seperately.

"Shall I show you too your room?" France offered. "If you weren't tired before, I'm sure you must be now." Eve quickly turned to France with a slight glare. 'He friggin knew I was tired! No wonder Britain calls him a frog! The slimy bastard!' She thought as France laughed at her reaction. "Come now, mon cher, we can't have you collapsing on us, oui?" He said, snaking his arm around her waist as he led her upstairs. A faint blush crossed her face, but she found that unlike most other times she didn't dislike the contact as much and hadn't felt the urge to push him away.

They went to the second floor down a long hall and stopped at one of the first few doors on the right. At that time France released his hold on her waist and opened the door for her, revealing a grand blue bedroom that held a king sized bed-complete with an overhead canopy-, a large wooden dresser, and a desk that held a large mirror with a chair just in front of it. There was a set of glass doors just opposite of the door where they stood that led out to a grand balcony that Eve had assumed connected with the other rooms on the same side of the hall. On the wall to her right beside the desk was another door, though it was closed.

"This room will be yours while you're here. The door on the right leads to a private bathroom and my bedroom is just next door to the left." France told her as he watched her wander into the room and look around in awe. "This is a guest room? It's beautiful." Eve said as she smiled. "Then it suits you well, ma petite beauté." Eve blushed at his words and even though she was facing away, France could still tell the effect it had. "Yeah, yeah, flattery won't get you very far with me, France." She said stubbornly. He only chuckled. "The curtains will block the sunlight at this time of day, so you can get some rest." He told her as he walked into the room behind her.

'Damn him. So much flirting. He really is promiscuous, and that could be problematic. I might really fall for him...and he'll just wander away when he gets bored with me.' Eve thought with a sigh. "Thanks, I guess rest would be a good-" she stopped. As she thought she had begun to pull the curtains over the glass doors to block the light, but she paused as she caught sight of the view from the balcony.

From where she stood she could see a majority of the town below and the Eifel Tower where it stood. She had almost forgotten they were in Paris. Eve stared for a long while before France walked up to her and opened the doors. A gentle breeze blew past them and he turned to face her, holding out his hand. Without thinking, Eve gently placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her onto the balcony for a better view-if at all possible.

"This is the same view that you have from your room..?" She asked quietly, earning a nod from the blonde. "You see this all the time then. It really is breathtaking, Francis." Eve told him, quickly coving her mouth as he looked to her and she realized she had in fact used his human name. "Maybe you should've picked a different name for your country." She said, now feigning irritation.

France only chuckled at her. "Perhaps it would have been easier not to let my real name slip that way, but otherwise I may not have answered to it." He told her. "Hm. I guess then you really are self-centered that way, so it makes sense."

Although they both knew she was right and he truly was a bit conceited, the remark still made his heart sting. How had she been able to do that when he had been called so many other things and been unaffected? For the moment he remained quiet and attempted to get over it as they both looked out to the city. "Well, I will leave you in peace, mon cher. Dormez bien." He said after a while, walking across the balcony which was-as Eve had guessed-connecting the rooms from the outside and to the next one down to her left. He looked back to her with a smile before disappearing into his own room which appeared to be decorated in red. 'Yeah, I should've guessed it would be red.' Eve thought quietly.

She watched the restless city for a short while longer before going back into her room, closing the doors and curtains behind her and going to the bed to get some sleep.


	2. A Day of Learning and a Drunken Nation

Okay, I decided to put days 2 and 3 together since 2 was pretty short...

I don't own Hetalia, but I sure would drop Eve in there just to mess with them if I legally could XD

I also don't own the song. It's "One More Night" by Maroon 5

They're awesome, you should totally listen to them. Of course, looking back the song is more of a FrUK thing, but France fits it just fine XD especially if you aren't into that... .

* * *

When she awoke again, Eve was immediately irritated. A certain French accent floated into her ears as the curtains were yanked back to let sunlight into her room. "Rise and shine, mon cher. We have to get moving if we're going to get anything done today." Eve only groaned as she pulled the fluffy blue covers over her head, blocking out the blinding sun. "Is that really any way to wake a guest, France?" She grumbled. She only heard a laugh as the blanket was lifted slightly. She looked up and saw France with his usual cheerful expression.

"Well, you slept for the rest of the evening and all of the night. It's morning now." He told her. Eve sighed, not having meant to sleep so long as she pushed the covers off and sat up. For a minute she kept her eyes closed and waited to adjust to the brightness of the sun before opening them completely. "Ah, there we are. I assume you slept well?" France asked. "Yeah. A big fluffy bed always helps." Eve said as she stretched, then noticing that she hadn't bothered to change out of her dress before she crashed.

"Well, I'm going to get changed, so if you wouldn't mind." Eve said as she motioned to the door. "Ah, but what if I do mind?" France teased. He enjoyed the blush that overcame her face, but quickly left as something heavy was thrown at him accompanied with a shout of "Get out of here you damned frog!" He could now see where she was much like both Britain and Hungary. He laughed to himself as he closed the door behind him, hearing it lock as he walked back to his own room.

After Eve changed into a long sleeved light blue shirt and a pair of black dress slacks she used the mirror she had been provided with to fix her hair into a long high pony tail. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment before sighing lightly. 'He really is trying to get under my skin. That much is obvious. The only question is weather he really cares or if he's just in it to have his fun and move on after.' Eve thought as she ran a hand through her long brown hair. 'I guess we'll find out today. We're going around nearly the whole city and I'm sure he'll be asking questions the whole time.'

And, of course, Eve wasn't wrong. As they wandered about Paris that day all he did was listen to her tell him about herself. When they stopped for lunch he learned about foods she liked, disliked, and had never tried. Of course, the plans that he had kept her up on the plane to make had fallen through as after some amount of time she decided to drag him off someplace that caught her eye and continued to do so the rest of the day.

The two didn't get back to France's house until late that night and the next day went by very quickly, but mostly in his house. She had insisted on staying in the library he had collected there. Eve had found that she rather liked the frenchman's company and France found something about the young woman that he didn't quite want to let go of: it was true that she was beautiful, but much as he had seen in America, she wanted to have fun. Even if that consisted of sitting down with a book like Britain might do, cooking much like Italy enjoyed-which she had ended out doing that night-, or even going off to a bar for some hard liquor similar to how Russia and Germany might(thought she only told him of those experiences), she was very content in doing whatever came to mind.

On the third day, the Frenchman's curiousity of the girl's club-going knowledge had finally gotten the better of him. After a short while of wandering around Paris, he spotted a familiar building and got an idea. "Eve, you mentioned yesterday that you enjoyed going to different clubs. Would you care to join me in attending one tonight?" he asked. The brunette thought for a moment. "Well, what are the clubs in Paris like?" She asked. "I suppose they are like any other club. Loud music, flashing lights, a lot of alcohol." France said thoughtfully.

Eve smiled lightly. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." She told him. "It's been a while since I went to a decent club. And you should know all the good ones around here." France smiled to her. "Only the best, mon cher." He said. Eve's smile at that moment only seemed more devious, but he ignored that as another statement was made. "This is not a date, so don't get cocky." Eve told him. France sighed lightly. "It seems you saw right through my plans. You are quite intelligent, after all." He said with a playful smile. Eve laughed and the two walked around town until the sun began to set.

At that time, the two went back to France's house and got changed into more club-worthy clothes. France wore a purple t-shirt and a black coat over it with a pair of blue jeans while Eve let her long hair down to its full length and put on a black and blue plaid skirt and a blue tank top under a black fishnet shirt. After providing herself with the proper accessories, Eve smiled at her reflection and headed downstairs to the entrance where France waited. "Well, I suppose even an event like this calls for proper dress." She commented as she spotted him.

France looked to her and smiled. "Oui, it does, though compared to you it seems I am horribly underdressed." He said. Eve giggled. "Trust me, you're fine. I'm flashy." She told him. France nodded before leading her outside to find a very nice, shiny, black car waiting for them with a man standing beside the back door, holding it open for them. Eve smiled as France allowed her to climb in first, following close behind.

It wasn't a very long car ride to the very occupied night club. Eve could see the line to get in wrapping around at least one corner of the building, but was not surprised as the driver dropped the two off right by the front door. France got out first, smiling as he received much attention from the waiting people. Eve soon followed, looking around as the crowds watched her. She could only just make out a few murmurs from some on-lookers.

"Who is that?"

"Is she his date?"

"I don't see anything special about her."

"She's pretty sexy, man."

"You know how this guy is. He's got a new girl every week."

Eve sighed quietly, but France seemed to notice this and gently took her hand as he led her to the door. "Pardonne, but this is Eve. She's with me and will otherwise be let in without question. Got it?" France asked the bouncer that stood at the door. The bouncer merely nodded, watching Eve as if to memorize her every feature. She felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the guard, but was then quickly pulled of by France who led her inside.

The club was definitely popular and very crowded but the flashing lights inside made it hard to see how many people there were. There was a stage with a microphone positioned on it in the middle and someone was on stage singing-though most anyone could admit that not only was this man tone deaf, but also that no one else really cared since most were drunk.

"Looks like its open-mic night." France commented with a smile as he led Eve to the bar. "I guess so. I don't doubt that there are plenty of drunken idiots waiting their turn to embarrass themselves." Eve said as she sat down beside France who had already taken his seat and was ordering a drink. "Do you want a drink, mon cher?" He asked her.

Eve thought for a moment before nodding. "I'll have a screwdriver if it doesn't bother you." She told him. France nodded to the bar tender who then went to retrieve the drinks. "Are you sure about starting with Vodka?" He asked after a moment of waiting. "Just as sure as I am that I can drink you under the table." Eve answered with a smirk. France laughed at this. "Such confidence. Such flare. Are you sure you aren't trying to seduce me, mon amour?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Eve said with a smile as the background noise ended-neither of them could call it a song-and another person got up onto the stage. He wasn't a singer, however, and what he did next earned him a glare from the brunette. "Welcome, one and all! I am happy to announce that our good friend Francis Bonnefoy has decided to join us tonight!" He said as he motioned to the blonde beside Eve from the stage. France waved as the others cheered for him.

"Also," the announcer said as the applause died down, "he has a very lovely date with him. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself, ma demoiselle?" Eve froze, not staying that way for long as France took her hand and led her up to the stage. "Wait, France!" Eve said quietly in protest, though it fell on deaf ears as he nudged her forward to the mic. "U-umm, hello. My name is Eve and I'll be staying with Francis for the rest of the week. I hope to enjoy even more of your beautiful city during my stay." She said nervously.

The blonde she arrived with seemed to notice her nervousness and seemed very surprised. 'I don't believe she was so nervous at the world meeting. Perhaps it's more of a stage fright issue with people she doesn't know. She knew all of us countries before she ever got to the meeting, so maybe since she doesn't really know these people it scares her. How very interesting.' He thought quietly.

Of course, Eve was at least half expecting the next statement. "Ah, and what a lovely voice you have, mon cher. Would you do us the honor of performing a song?" The announcer asked. Eve seemed to think a moment, but just as France was about to interject, she replied "Oui. It would be my pleasure." The crowd cheered and France smiled as he noticed her nervousness fade to the back of her mind. She whispered something to the announcer who then went to start the music.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lip, they got me so out of breath_

_You'll be waking up, in the morning probably hating yourself_

_And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_(yeah baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

As Eve sang, France couldn't help but wonder if that song was directed at him. He also noticed that a few words in the song had been changed, and assumed that Eve had done so on purpose. Eve put the mic back on its stand before taking a bow and going back to where France stood beside the stage. "Ah, mon cher, that was magnifique!" he said happily as she smiled to him. "I'm glad you thought so. Now, how about that drink?" Eve said as she led him back to the bar. The bartender gave them both her screwdriver and his drink free of charge and Eve thanked him before very easily downing her drink.

"I suppose you really can hold your liquor." France said thoughtfully as he watched her. Eve smiled. "I can drink most anyone under the table. Maybe Russia could beat me out, but I swear he drinks vodka like water, so that doesn't count." She said with a shrug. "Are you willing to bet on that?" She heard him ask. A playful smirk played on Eve's lips. "Loser picks up the tab?" She asked. "Ah, but I was going to do that already." France protested. "With the way this will go, that won't change." Eve taunted. The blonde only laughed at the statement for a moment. "Vous êtes sur, mon cher." He answered.

The remainder of the night was filled with shot glasses, drunken dancing by a certain blonde who had afterwards become more flirtatious with Eve than before, and Eve dragging him back to his house. Eve sighed as they finally arrived, beginning up the stairs to France's room. "Geez, you can't hold this much alcohol? I worry about what Russia might do if he were your enemy and knew that much. I suppose, though, Britain would be worse." She said with a smile. "You're going to have such a hangover tomorrow."

"Ah, but you'll be there, so the pain won't matter." France replied with a smile. A light chuckle escaped him as Eve rolled her eyes and stopped by his room door to open it. She froze, however, when the Frenchman wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Not very many people get me drunk, mon cher. Just the other way." He said quietly as he lightly kissed her neck. He smirked as an involuntary shiver overcame the brunette before she broke away from him and turned to face him. "Look, you're drunk. You need to get to bed. Now." She said sternly, almost as if she were scolding herself. She immediately regretted her choice for words.

"Que si vous y allez avec moi." Was France's reply. It seemed he quite enjoyed the blush that covered her face at the comment, because the next thing she knew Eve was trapped by his hands on either side of her against the door. "H-hang on, France. This isn't a good idea. Seriously, think for a minute." Eve attempted to reason with him, but her own words ceased as France lined her neck with kisses and tugged the pesky fishnets away from it.

"C'est bon, mon amour. Se détendre." he said quietly as he moved away from her neck. Eve seemed to relax for only a moment, relieved that he had stopped, but tensed up again as she noticed that he had only stopped to change his target. Just before his lips made contact with hers, Eve placed her hand against his lips which thankfully stopped him as he gave her a confused look. He then seemed surprised as he noticed a bit of sadness in Eve's expression. "Not now, Francis...not when you're drunk." She said quietly. "I don't want to regret it later."

For a while, France just stayed where he was. Eventually, though, he stepped back and motioned to the door. Eve hesitantly turned before opening the door and waiting for him to go inside. "Pardonne moi, mon cher. I suppose I got ahead of myself." He said as he went to the doorway and paused. "I don't want to force you, so I will wait." He said as he moved her hair from her face and gently kissed her forehead. A blush covered her face, but Eve feigned irritation. "Just to to bed. Damned frog." She muttered. France laughed. "You remind me so much of Britain sometimes." He said as he went to his bed and plopped on the bed. "I'm afraid of who you will remind me of when you're really angry."

Eve sighed as she shook her head. "Goodnight, Francis." She told him as she began to close the door. "Bonne nuit, mon Eve." He replied with a chuckle before his door completely clicked shut and Eve went to her own room.

Although, unbeknownst to the flamboyant country, he would soon find the girl's true anger and just where it sprouted from.


	3. FineIt's a Date

So, again I no own Hetalia. Who here would?

Anyways, we get to see a funny side of Eve here XD Hope you're ready, France lovers!

* * *

On the fourth day for Eve's stay in Paris, France invited her out to dinner. Surprisingly she accepted, and now the two were already getting ready for the night. Eve was caught up in looking through her clothes, trying to find something nice to wear: she wasn't so naive that she wouldn't know that this would be considered a date. Sure, it had taken him longer than it normally would have, but she wasn't an easy catch. She had warned him that she didn't make a move until she knew it was worth her time. She finally decided on a dress and got dressed, and after a long while of fussing with her long hair she decided she was ready.

France was having far less trouble, but still trouble. He looked through the different suits he had to try and find something suitable. 'She finally stopped trying to keep me at such a distance. The last few days she barely let me touch her while we went about Paris.' He thought to himself. He turned his thoughts back to his attire. 'She does look so well in blue. Perhaps something to match it.' Eventually he decided on a black suit with a light blue tie. Simple, but it worked when he tied his long hair back in a lose ponytail with a blue ribbon.

Once he was confident there was nothing more to do, he walked out of his room and looked to Eve's door. It was closed, so he assumed it was also locked and that she wasn't quite ready yet. He felt a little anxious to see her, but walked downstairs to the grand entrance to wait for her.

Eve stepped out of her room no more than ten minutes later, glancing around for a moment to see that France's room door was open. She assumed he had been ready for a while and was waiting downstairs. She sighed to herself. 'Great. Now I've kept him waiting. This must be typical for him, though.' She thought, heading out and downstairs. Soon the entryway came into view and so did France.

She had to admit, as handsome as he was before he was absolutely breathtaking where he stood and as he looked up when her heard her footsteps his thoughts and heartbeat stopped altogether. She was wearing a sleeveless, elegant, light blue dress that stopped at her ankles to show the black heels she had chosen to wear with it. The dress fit her figure well and there was a slit up the left side that exposed her calf, but stopped at her knees. Her hair had been pulled to the right and braided while her bangs had been brushed out of her face to easily show her deep blue eyes.

For a brief second, the two stood and only stared at one another. After a moment, Eve continued down the stairs and went over to him. "You're staring, France." She told him with a light smile. He smiled in return, snapping out of his daze. "Ah, but I am going to have a hard time looking anywhere else all night, mon cher. I may have a hard time keeping you to myself." He told her, holding out his arm to her. Eve smiled as she held his arm, letting him lead her out to a car waiting outside for them.

They soon arrived at a very elegant, expensive-looking restaurant and both stepped out o the car while the driver went to park somewhere while they ate. France led her in the restaurant by the arm and upon recognizing him the staff seated the two immediately. Soon a waitress came by and France ordered them some wine...red wine to be a little more specific.

As she scurried off to get the bottle and two wine glasses, Eve couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "Something funny, mon cher?" He asked, still seeming very amused about their first date. "Well, not really. I just knew that you were going to get red wine." She told him. "Well, as you said before, you know me quite well." France pointed out.

"Is that why you haven't been yammering about yourself this whole time?" Eve asked jokingly. France knew she was only teasing, but the jab somehow hurt. One thing he had been able to figure out about the girl was that she saw him to be completely self-centered. Most people did and in most cases he was, but lately he hadn't been able to get the charming young woman across from him out of his mind. He had changed his center entirely to Eve and it seemed like she hadn't taken notice.

"Even if you knew nothing about me, I find you much more interesting." France told her, causing a curious look to cross the brunette's face. "I can see so many things in you that remind me of others, but you are such a unique being. I wouldn't doubt it if I were to learn something new about you every day for the rest of my life."

Before Eve could respond, the waitress came back with their glasses and wine before taking their orders. Eve made her order, and to her surprise France merely told the waitress to just give him what she was having.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Eve asked him. "I'm sure. It'll be just fine, mon amour." France said with his usual smile. The waitress walked away and he poured them each a glass of wine, taking his up and holding it out in front of him. "A toast, mon cher. To a wonderful evening." Eve looked to him for a moment before taking up her own glass and gently tapping it against his in a toast. Unlike she had been seen doing with other alcohol, Eve seemed to inspect the red fluid: she looked at the color in the light, smelled it, the took a light sip.

"Magnifique. I suppose you do have a good taste in wine." Eve said with a smile. "It seems you are experienced in testing wines." France pointed out in slight surprise. "Just a little something I picked up from the country of love himself." Eves said with a smirk. This made a slight blush appear on France's face and she merely laughed at the reaction. "You were right you know." She said after a moment of silence. France gave her a curious look before she clarified.

"When we first met...when you told me this would be entertaining. It really is. I guess you aren't used to the same advances you give out, so it's entertaining to watch your reactions." France smiled at this. "It's difficult to believe that I've learned so much about you since then and it's only been a few days." He said, taking another sip of wine. Eve nodded quietly. "Yeah. Considering you pestered me until I answered and after that I wouldn't shut up about it that's not at all surprising." She said with a smile. Only then did France notice the slight flush on her face.

"Eve, mon cher, does it really take so little wine to get you like this?" He asked. Eve seemed surprised for a moment before she sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes. I can handle most all other alcohol well...but for some reason wine-" she was cut off just as she was going to take another sip by France's hand on the top of her wine glass. Both paused in a moment of thought. Normally the promiscuous blonde would've let his partner get drunk for the night and take them home to have some "fun", but he suddenly found that having the young woman drunk wasn't something he wanted.

In his mind, he knew that most people just forget what all takes place when they're drunk even if it happens to be reckless or important. He didn't want her drunk now because he wanted her to remember: anything that happened, good or bad, he wanted to know that she was making a fully conscious decision. After a moment, Eve gently took the offending hand in her own free one, lifting it off the glass and taking another sip.

She returned her glass to the table and, without releasing his hand, looked at him with an expression he hadn't seen gracing her delicate features before: trust. In just that one glance he could tell that she trusted him to make the right calls on whatever came about. This nearly scared him...nearly. He made his decision for the night ahead at that very moment.

The dinner went by easily. Each enjoying their meal and the wine that ended up being only half finished-France took the bottle home to be used for another occasion. When they finally left it was rather late and most everyone was home by the time France called their driver back to the restaurant to pick them up.

On the ride back to France's place, the driver looked through the rear-view mirror to them. One thing was obvious to him: they were both happy. He couldn't recall a time when the blonde nation looked so genuinely happy just to be around someone, but said nothing as they pulled up to the house. France helped a slightly wobbly Eve up to her room by the waist, not minding much as she warned him to not let his hand slip.

Fance easily got her to her room and let her plop down on the bed as she giggled at the falling sensation. "I'm surprised that you can't hold wine of anything else. Well, there's no helping it now. Get some rest, mon cher." France said, waving as he began to leave before he stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a soft voice.

"Francis..?" Eve called from her place on top of the fluffy blankets. The sound of his human name from the drunken girl made him shudder and nearly attack her then and there, but he had promised himself before that he wouldn't and turned to face her. "Will you stay..? Until I fall asleep..?" She nearly seemed like she was begging, so who was he to deny her?

France smiled and nodded, sitting on the bed beside her. Eve smiled to him as she reached a hand up, gently playing with the curly blonde bangs that hung around his face. "Thank you, Francis, for such a wonderful night." She said quietly. At this point, the temptation was all too much, so Francis did all he could do to quell the urges that would have controlled him any other time: he leaned down towards Eve and lightly placed his lips onto hers.

He nearly melted at the soft touch, and was surprised to find that she was now returning the sign of affection. For a long moment, they stayed there just kissing one another, soft lips moving against Francis's own and the prickling feel of bristles on Eve's face. In need of air and a bit of self control, Francis pulled away from her. She smiled lightly at him before closing her eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour. I only regret that you will not remember when you wake." France said quietly, lightly kissing her forehead and drawing the covers over her before going back to his own room for the night.


	4. What Happened? I'm Not Sure

Were you hoping for something more in the last one? O.o You guys must be as bad as France XD jk jk. Well, this chapter is also short, so try not to kill me for it -_-;

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

The next morning, Eve awoke with a groan. She attempted to recall what all happened up to her getting into her bed, noticing that was in fact in her room. She remembered France asking her out, getting ready, going to the restaurant, France ordering red wine-. Eve sat up quickly, throwing the blankets off of the bed. She took a deep sigh of relief when she saw her dress was still on her.

'Good. So nothing happened...or at least nothing too bad...but what did happen..?' She thought quietly as she looked around her. Only one thing seemed to be out of the ordinary: when she first woke up, she hadn't noticed the smell of the warm coffee that sat on the desk right next to a vase filled half with water and housing a dozen beautiful red roses.

Eve stood slowly, walking to the desk and taking a sip of the coffee. The warm drink soothed her blistering headache and she looked to the flowers, spotting a small card amongst the foliage. Taking it out she read the small note that had been written on it.

'I will assume that you don't remember much about last night. Don't worry, mon cher. It was nothing to worry too much about. Finish the coffee and we will talk over breakfast in the dining room.'

'Well, he sure knows how to get someone's attention.' Eve thought. She soon finished her coffee and changed into a short sleeved blue shirt and a long white skirt, leaving her hair as it had been the night before. With a deep breath to quell her anxiety, she headed downstairs to the dining room. As promised, France waited at the table. He seemed in deep thought even though a plate of food sat in front of him. In front of the chair beside him sat another plate of food she suspected was for her, so she calmly walked to the table.

France looked up as she pulled her chair back, sitting down and beginning to eat. His normal smile appeared as he chuckled lightly. "Pardonne-moi, mon cher. I didn't hear you coming." Eve nodded lightly as she ate, staying silent. She tried not to seem awkward, but the feeling was increasing as France seemed as though nothing had happened. France watched her for a moment before he sighed. "I see. I suppose not remembering what happened last night is bothering you. Je comprends."

France seemed to think for a minute. "I wonder how to word this without seeming too forward." He pondered aloud. "Right now forward would be fine." Eve said, pausing in her eating distraction to finally speak to him. "Are you sure, mon cher?" France asked. He seemed surprised that she didn't seem to upset for the moment. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm just tired of waiting to be told." Eve told him. Not upset, just annoyed.

France smiled to her, then giving her a completely blunt answer as she took a sip of the water that had been set by her plate. "I kissed you, and you kissed back." He said, and a millisecond later Eve nearly choked on the liquid. The blonde offered his help, but she merely held up a hand in protest and he stayed away while she cleared her lungs. "It really isn't a big deal, mon amour, nothing-" Eve turned to him, cutting him off with a glare. "No big deal?! For you maybe, but that was my-" Eve's eyes widened suddenly, and she covered her mouth before she could finish what she was saying.

France gave her a questioning look before a light came on in his mind and a look of surprise covered his usually laxed features. "Eve...that was your first kiss..?" He asked quietly. A fierce blush crossed Eve's face as she turned away from him. "Mon Dieu, Eve, I..." France began. He was genuinely at a loss for words. He wasn't sure if he were to apologize or just stay silent as he had been. After a moment of arguing with himself, Eve spoke up. "W-was...was there anything else that happened..?" She asked. France shook his head. "Non, nothing, I promise." He told her.

Eve nodded quietly before glancing back to France where he was. "France?" She asked. France looked to her quietly. "Could you...come over here for a minute..?" She asked. The blonde looked to her curiously before standing from his place and walking over to Eve though he did fear she would slap him. For a few seconds he stood there quietly and she didn't make any moves. Eve stood, turning to him though she kept her gaze fixed on the ground. Then, in one quick and surprising motion, Eve closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his.

France's eyes went wide in shock as he noticed hers close. When he found that the girl didn't move away he slowly relaxed, closing his eyes and wrapping one arm around Eve's waist as he returned the show of affection. Eve seemed to shiver under the new sensation and felt her body being pulled closer to his by the arm around her waist. She had been nervous in her decision, but the gesture relaxed her greatly as her hands found a resting place on the frenchman's chest.

France then decided to take a bit more charge over the inexperienced girl, his free hand gently caressing her cheek as he added a little more force to the kiss. This obviously surprised the brunette as she let out a small gasp. Instead of pressing further, France pulled away from her. "No, wait." Eve said, her voice quiet and seemingly breathless. The Frenchman's heart jumped at the sound, and he easily complied.

Returning to a heated kiss, France brought their two bodies as close as they could get to one another. After a minute to allow Eve to become accustomed to the feeling, he gently, slowly swept his tounge across her lower lip, pleading for entry. This caused Eve to let out a small gasp, not allowing enough room for the intrusion, but enough to show her surprise. It took only a few seconds for the brunette to gather the courage to part her lips, allowing the more experienced nation's tounge to slide past and begin exploring her mouth.

To Eve, Fance tasted a lot like the wine they had the night before, which she happened to very much enjoy. For France, he couldn't even describe the taste. It was unlike anything he had ever had before, and he loved every inch of it. All too soon, Eve slowly pulled away, attempting to steady her breathing as France did the same. This time neither spoke a word as they gathered themselves and just stared at one another. France let his grip loosen, but Eve stayed as close to him as he hand brought her. "I'm sorry. I just had to know what that felt like." Eve said after a moment.

France smiled to her, though it seemed to be a very warm and kind smile. "I don't mind at all, mon amour. I am glad to know that you don't regret it." He told her. A blush crossed her face again. He thought she looked so cute that way. It was true. She didn't regret her decision to kiss him then and she felt that she probably hadn't regretted it the night before. Eve smiled to herself as she gently touched her lips.

She had to admit, she had known he would be experienced, but it had been a little overwhelming. The contact wasn't something she was used to but she had so much confidence that France would help her get over it that it nearly scared her. She wanted to be with him, no matter what.

France smiled as he gently released her, letting her sit back down as they both finished their breakfast. Unbeknownst to Eve, the blonde beside her was now feeling the same way. As much as he loved to flirt and chase women around, the only one he really felt like going after now was Eve. She wasn't as easy a catch as other women might be, and that made him want to go after her even more. He had gotten as far as getting her first kiss. Why stop there? Then a thought occurred to him: Eve would only be in Paris for another day or two.

This was the fifth day of her week-long stay. After that she would visit the other countries for just as long as she was with him. He silently hoped that the saying was true, "absence makes the heart grow fonder".

The day went much like the others, though as they walked Eve held France's hand and the blonde was less reluctant to follow the girl to any place she felt like going. The two were very happy that day just to be with one another. That night, the two of them went to bed peaceful and happy.


	5. Violence and Misunderstanding

YAY! XD SHE'S ADMITTED THAT SHE LIKES HIM! lol Well, this is one of the longer ones, so hopefully I don't run you off here. This one also spills over to day 7, which makes the next chapter pretty short...sorry guys.

I no own Hetalia

* * *

The next day, Eve awoke late in the morning-nearly the afternoon-to the smell of coffee and noticed that on the desk sat a tray of food with a cup of coffee and a folded note with her name in beautiful script on it. Eve stood, going and sitting at the desk to eat as she opened the note.

_'Eve,_

_My apologies. There is a bit of business I have to take care of today. Go ahead and do as you please for the day. I promise I'll make it up to you later. _

_-France'_

Eve smiled lightly at the thought as she ate, wondering what it could be that he had to do that day. She shrugged to herself and spent the majority of the day wandering around France's large house. She found a great many things about his past that interested her and reminded her of things he's been through. 'This house is like a personal history book for him. I wonder why I didn't go through his house before..?' Eve thought to herself quietly. She smiled to herself before a thought crossed her mind. 'I'm going to have to leave tomorrow... I wonder who I should visit next? Italy seems like fun...but Germany or Switzerland might be a better partner for a shooting range. Although, America seems like a lot of fun to be around. Then after I can visit England to take it easy for a while. Either that or I could visit Russia to have a good drink.' Eve's thoughts were interrupted as she passed by what appeared to be either a study or a library and she heard France's voice from inside.

'Oh, so he's still here.' Eve thought quietly as she paused to listen in on what he was saying. "Oh, come now, mon cher, you know you want to." His voice said. Eve raised an eyebrow at the line, but quietly gave France the benefit of the doubt as she continued to listen. A females voice attempted a protest, but it seemed the blonde would have none of it. "It really isn't a big deal if you are here. I'm sure that no one will even notice if we are careful about it. Anyway, Eve will be gone for a while after today, so that won't be an issue."

At this point, Eve turned away from the door. She wanted to believe that France was talking about something trivial because that was in fact the way it sounded, but she reminded herself that for the blonde flirting and jumping right from one girl to the next WAS trivial. She scolded herself for really caring for him as she quietly walked back to her room.

Inside the room, France looked to the door, thinking he had heard something. Hungary pulled him back. To the conversation at hand. "France, shouldn't you ask Eve if she wants to stay with you before you make all these preparations for her? She may think you're rushing things." She rationalized. "Ah, but even if that is true, I will wait for her as long as I have to. I just want a few things added to her room, and as a woman I was hoping you could help me have it ready as soon as possible." France said with a smile. Hungary smiled lightly to him. "You really are serious about her, aren't you, Francis?" She asked quietly. The blonde smiled-the same warm smile he had shown Eve before-and stared out of the window dreamily. "She is just so different from anyone else. I can't think of anything else anymore." He told Hungary honestly.

Hungary smiled to him. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and check out her room. You said she is out for the day?" She asked. France nodded. "She very much likes walking about the town during the day. I doubt she stayed in." He agreed. Hungary nodded as she headed out of the room, leaving France to tend to other things he would need to have done if Eve were to stay in his home.

A short while later, a knock came at the door to his study and Hungary called to him from the other side. "France? I think I had the wrong room." She said as she opened the door. "It's the blue one directly beside mine. The one on the other side of mine is white so it would be hard to get them confused." France told her. Hungary seemed surprised for a moment before she sighed. "Then you had better come with me." She told him, now completely serious. France seemed curious as he stood and followed Hungary down the halls to where Eve's room was.

"No, this is it." France told her as they looked to the closed door. "I was afraid of that." Hungary said with a sigh as she opened the door. At first glance nothing seemed to be wrong. The bed was made and the empty tray that held food that morning held nothing but crumbs. Though France did notice something: the vase that held the roses was no longer on the desk beside it. Hungary quietly went to the dresser, opening the drawers that were revealed to be empty. France now seemed worried, and she then sighed lightly.

"France, did you give her roses in a vase before?" She asked. Worry was obvious on his face as he nodded to her and she quietly pointed out to the balcony. France walked out, seeing the vase intact on the ground and the red roses scattered about on the ground. "Mon Dieu, what happened..?" He asked quietly. "That's what I want to know. She obviously isn't happy with you." Hungary pointed out. "She was just fine last night! Unless something else happened I'm not sure what I could've done to upset her...Merde! I have to go find her!" He said as he quickly went to his room, grabbing a jacket and running out of the large house.

France spent the majority of the remaining day searching the streets for Eve. By the time the sun had long since set he walked back to his home. 'I couldn't find her...where on earth could she be..?' He thought quietly as he locked his door behind him. Just then, a thought occurred to him and he ran quickly into the living room where he picked up his phone. She could already be gone! He began to call the other countries, starting with America and Canada: she may have gone to Canada to not be noticed. When he found no luck there he called Italy-nothing. Japan, same thing. Spain hasn't seen her, or Prussia, or Sealand, or Switzerland. France sighed as he dialed England's number, knowing this would not be an easy call, but not caring for much but finding Eve and being more than willing to get a little verbal abuse to do so.

"Hello?" The Briton answered after a moment. "Angleterre, it's me." He answered. "What the hell do you want, you bloody frog?" Britain asked in annoyance. "Please, have you seen Eve? She isn't in Paris anymore and I have no clue where she went." France seemed to pleading now and this surprised the Englishman. "Wait, Eve? Why? What did you do?" He asked. France didn't notice, but Britain's voice had become slightly quieter. "I'm not sure, but I do believe she is angry with me." France admitted as he had with the others before.

The response this time, however, gave him some hope. "Wait, so _you're _the reason she's like this?!" He exclaimed. France quickly jumped at the chance he had been given. "You're with her?! Where is she?" He asked desperately. Sounds of struggle and gunfire could be heard on the other side and France momentarily wondered where the sound originated from and weather his old rival had been shot down. "We're in a bar. Call Russia. He'll tell you where." Britain said before quickly hanging up.

France wasted no time in then calling Russia, learning that Eve had gone straight there and he had called Britain to help him take care of her as she had immediately found the roughest bar in town and began downing vodka like there was none left in the world. Soon enough, he was on his way to Russia though he didn't arrive until sometime in the morning.

Even though it had taken him all night to get there, he found that the three of them were still at the bar Russia had given him directions to. Britain was nearly passed out for lack of sleep, Russia was waiting at the door, and Eve was holding herself up only barely: she wobbled back and forth as she stood facing a dart board that had now almost completely been destroyed at the bullseye by bullets from the gun she held... And therein lies Switzerland. He now feared what she could do when sober.

"Ah, you are here, Francis. I was worried when she started with vodka, but she stayed sober through two full bottles of vodka and a barrel of beer. She only started getting tipsy when she-" Russia was cut off as a shot was fired, nearly hitting his shoulder as it imbedded into the wall behind him. France turned around, his eyes widening as he noticed several bullet holes by the door. He looked back to Eve, who now glared at him as she held a half-empty bottle of red wine in her free hand.

"Yes, she has also been chasing away all the other customers." Britain cut in as he stood, going to the two. "Ivan is actually scared of her." This surprised France as Russia was frightened by very little. France sighed lightly. The use of their human names so easily meant that this was getting bad very quickly. "She only gets drunk when she has wine, that's why she's getting this way only now. She must not have been trying very hard when she got here at first to get drunk." France told them. Eve's glare didn't lessen, but changed its target. "Arthur..." The Brit jumped. "Ivan..." So did the Russian. "Wa' th' hell is'e doin here..?"

France sighed. There was only one other time that her speech had been so slurred and he had to admit that she sounded a lot like Britain. "W-well, Eve, i-if you just talked to him, maybe-" the Brit was cut off this time. "Who th' hell said I wanna talk t'him?!" She shouted with a glare as she changed the gun's aim from Russia to France. "Get th' hell out, ya bloody frog!" Russia stood defensively in front of France. "Miss Eve, please, just tell us what happened! You don't even have to talk to France!" He attempted to rescue the frozen country.

Eve seemed to think for a minute as Britain stepped in front of Russia. "Look, we can't help if we don't know what's going on, love. Just sit down and explain." He defended. Eve slowly lowered the gun as she looked to the ground, then collapsing to her knees as the three men at the door noticed tears streaming down her face. "Whoa, what did you say, Arthur?" Russia asked as they watched her, not daring near her.

"How the bloody hell should I know?!" Britain said worriedly as France cautiously stepped out from behind Russia and towards Eve. "Love...love...yeah right..." They heard her say quietly, causing France to pause in midstep. "Th' hell wazi thinkin'? I tol' myself that I shouldn't fall for 'im. But wha' happens? I actually star' carin' 'bout 'im. I knew he'd jus' move on when 'e got 'is kicks."

A sharp pain was suddenly noticed in Frances chest. She was talking about him. "Hang on, you don't mean you care for Francis, do you?" Britain asked. Eve struggled to nod. "I wuz wanderin' 'round the house...jus' lookin', ya know? Sometime in tha evenin' I passed a room an' I heard him talkin', so I listened in. He wuz talkin' to some girl, sayin' 'It really isn't a big deal 'f you're here. I'm sure that noone'll even notice if we're careful 'bout it. Anyway, Eve'll be gone fer a while after t'day, so that won't be 'n issue.'"

Both Britain and Russia looked to France skeptically. "You really said that?" Russia asked. "That's low, even for you." Britain shot at France. The blonde hit a hand to his forehead. "Oh, Mon Dieu, you've got it all wrong! I was talking to Hungary then! I didn't want her to be found because I was asking for her help!" He exclaimed defensively. A loud bang was heard and a bit of blonde hair hit the floor. All three were frozen in place as they all realized that Eve had given a warning shot to France. "Don' gimme that crap. I shoulda never said yes to tha' date." She growled.

Eve turned her aim back to the dart board and pulled the trigger two more times, one hit the bullseye for the last time-now having destroyed the dartboard-and the other gave an audible click to tell that she was finally out of bullets. In one final act of courage, France quickly walked over to Eve, jerked the now completely empty bottle from her hands, and pulled her in close to him. She gave up very little struggle considering her drunken state, but still managed to deliver a painful blow to France's stomach. Despite the pain, France only held her tighter. "Why're you here..?" Eve asked, tears present in her voice.

"Because, Eve, a care about you too much to let you go... I was asking Hungary to help me fix up a permanent room for you in my home so you could stay there with me. It was supposed to be a surprise for after your visits with the other countries. I will not force you to stay, though. It is your choice." France's voice was calm and soft, very soothing to the drunk brunette he held. Eve seemed to relax only to the point of finally letting free the tears she had hidden from Britain and Russia. They stayed that way for a long while.


	6. Make-Up Afternoon

Pretty epic, huh? Reviews rule, but try not to burn me...and remember that most of the French did come from an online translator.

Last chapter here, guys. Sad day -_-;

BUT

If you like any of the other nations, you can always request something out of me. I don't mind yanking on the nerves in my brain till something good comes out XD Prepare for America, Germany, England, Russia, Japan, Italy, Romano, and any others I get ideas about XD

I no own Hetalia but I wish I did...

* * *

France paid for the damages done to the bar and apologized to the owner before the three went to Russia's house to help Eve sober up. Afterwards, of course, she passed out completely. "You two can sleep here for the night. I'll make sure Hungary is here later to explain." Russia told him. France nodded. "Thank you, Ivan." He said with a sigh. The Russian merely nodded as he headed to his own room, leaving France and Eve in the spare room he had taken them to.

France placed the unconscious Eve into the bed, laying beside her and pulling the covers over them both before he too fell asleep. Unfortunately, Eve awoke first, immediately noticing herself in the same bed as France and after a moment recalling very little of her drunken rampage. She tried to move away from his warm body, but found that she couldn't even sit up beacuse France had wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. Eve cursed herself for neither waking him nor prying his hands off her waist.

Eve sighed to herself as she looked to his sleeping form. He mostly seemed worried, something she hasn't seen before(since the only other time he was worried was when she was drunk and she doesn't remember). She half wondered if it was because of a bad dream and if she should wake him, but stopped herself as she remembered the reason she had gone to Russia. Eve groaned as she held her head, now noticing her major hangover. How much wine had she had the night before? She was grateful that the room was dark, otherwise she might be under the covers completely and who knew if France was actually wearing all of his clothes? At the very least she knew she had all of hers.

A door opened and Eve immediately hid from the light that flooded the room. "Oh! Eve you're awake!" A female's voice called as Hungary hurried in and closed the door behind her. Eve looked to her, noticing now that she carried a tray with her that had food and a cup of what she assumed to be coffee on it. "I thought this might help you feel better." She said as she sat in a chair beside the bed, letting Eve take the tray. "Thank you, Hungary." She said as she took a sip of the warm liquid. "What time is it?"

"Late afternoon. You were out all night and slept most of the morning." Hungary informed her. "Russia and Britain told me what happened. I think some explanation is in order." Eve nodded as she listened to Hungary recount her night to her.

"It was me that France was talking to before..." She finished. "He wanted you to stay with him so he asked me to better prepare things for you. He wanted to keep it a secret until you were done with your little world tour." Eve sighed as she looked to the still unconscious France. 'He went looking for me...and spent the whole night getting to Russia just so I could nearly shoot him and not even apologize.' She thought quietly. Hungary watched her in silence for a moment. "I don't think I've seen Francis this serious about anyone. You know what he's like, and that's probably why you just assumed that was what was going on." She finally said. Eve nodded as she finished her food.

"Well, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Elizabeta. I guess I did a little more than physical damage to everyone involved." Eve said with a sigh as she set the tray aside. "I'll be fine. If I were you I would be more worried about him. He still thinks you don't remember." Hungary said with a smile as she pointed to France. Eve smiled lightly as she nodded. Hungary smiled as she quietly dismissed herself and Eve sat there, staring off in thought as she continued to sip on the coffee.

After a while France sat up with a start. He apparently had been having a nightmare, but that was quickly forgotten as a dull pain filled his stomach. 'Thats right. Eve did hit me pretty hard this morning.' He thought, not seeming to notice Eve as she watched him rub his stomach. "Still hurt?" She asked suddenly, causing France to visibly jump and look quickly to her. "E-Eve! You're awake!" He said nervously.

She seemed to ignore his surprise. "Your stomach really still hurts? I guess I hit you pretty hard then." She said quietly. "Well, yes, but-" France paused. "Y-you know you hit me?" He asked. Eve nodded. "Hungary told me...everything..." She said as she looked to the blankets. France sighed as he shook his head. "Listen you can just forget the conversation Hungary and I had yesterday. It's not like you'll really accept now after everything that's happened. Je suis désolé, Eve." He said.

Eve looked to him for a moment of silence before suddenly...laughing. France was surprised for a moment, but then seemed irritated. "Hey! You shouldn't laugh when someone is trying to apologize!" He told her. Eve paused as she caught her breath. "I'm the one who should apologize, dummy!" She told him, still smiling. Again France was surprised. "Not only did I shoot at you and probably give you a huge bruise on your stomach, but I really hurt you when I talked about you in the bar. I know that. I was the one at fault here."

France sighed lightly as he smiled to her. "I'll be fine, mon cher. Nothing I'm not used to." He told her as he leaned back on his hands and looked to the ceiling. Eve thought for a moment before smiling towards him. "Francis?" She asked. The blonde nation smiled at the sound of his human name as he closed his eyes. "Yes, Eve?" He asked. "About staying with you...after I've visited everyone... I'd love to." She told him.

France smiled as he looked to her from where he was. "Then you will always have a place in my home, mon Eve." He told her, gently taking her chin in his hand as he kissed her lovingly. The two could hear the obvious cheers from evesdroppers outside and England voicing his hopes that France would leave him alone, but both ignored them for the time being and just stayed with one another.


End file.
